Welcome Back
by Neotenii
Summary: Summary inside on prologue. KaoruxHikaru
1. The Leaving

Alright, alright. My second story! Yay! I'm excited.

Summary: AU, Kaoru x Hikaru... Hikaru and Kaoru are brothers, as well as the best of friends. But when their parents suddenly get a divorce and their mom takes Hikaru and moves to America and their dad takes Kaoru and stays in Japan, they fear they will never see each other again. After a year and a half of no contact, Hikaru and his mom move back to Japan, back to the same town, back to Ouran. Unexpectedly, they meet again. What will the twins have to say -or do- about this?

So, as I obviously mentioned in the summary, this is an AU (like all my stories are/will be because those are fun --) and it's Kaoru and Hikaru (if you don't like the pairing, then stop reading now! I don't know why you picked this story if you don't like the pairing, because I mentioned it. Read the summary, kay?)

The first chapter is more like ... a prologue? A flashback? You'll see when chapter two comes out. This chapter, because it is a prologue/flashback/thing is going to be a lot shorter than the actual chapters. Keep that in mind, I'm not just being lazy. This is just saying background info.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters to the series. That's be pretty fricken awesome if I owned both Kaoru and Hikaru, but (sadly) I don't. Sadness.

* * *

"Yeah! We'll go to the beach this Saturday!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. 

"I love going to the beach!" Tamaki said, happily. "Especially going to the beach with Haruhi!" He mumbled the last part. Haruhi heard and rolled her eyes. Everyone else laughed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then!" The Hitachiin twins said, smiling, again in unison. Everyone else waved goodbye and Hikaru and Kaoru got in their car. The driver took off.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Hikaru practically yelled with joy. "Tomorrow seems so far away!" Kaoru whined. Hikaru agreed. They laughed more and planned more. As the driver pulled into the parking lot, Hikaru opened the door and leaped out while the car was still moving, Kaoru following close behind. They were racing each other, as they did everyday when they got home from school. Today was different, however. Today was the beginning of summer break.

Hikaru ran in the house first, then immediantly stopped, causing Kaoru to run into him. "Ow!" Kaoru whined, rubbing his nose. "Hikaru, if you're going to stop then at least--" he looked up and stopped talking. Both their eyes, wide. Their mom was sitting on the couch, crying. "Mother!" they both yelled and ran towards her. "Mother, what's wrong?" they asked. She shook her head, gently, yet sadly. There were suitcases by her, both hers and Hikaru's. "Mother..." Hikaru said cautiously, noticing the suitcases. She stood up. "Let's go, Hikaru," she said and grabbed her suitcases. Hikaru looked out the still open door and noticed that a new car was there, with a driver in the front. "Mother, where are we going?" he asked, grabbing his suitcases without thinking. She stopped, then turned back around. "America," she said, softly yet firmly.

"Let's go, Kaoru," Hikaru said, smiling. He didn't understand. He thought they were going on a vacation. "No, Hikaru," their mom said. They stared at her as if she was crazy. "Kaoru stays," she said. Hikaru protested. "I can't leave Kaoru!" He was screaming now. "What's going on, Mother?" Kaoru asked. He sounded really quiet compared to Hikaru. "Your father and I..." Hikaru and Kaoru, now realizing what's going on, shook their heads in disbelief. Their mother coughed. "Your father and I have gotten a..." Hikaru's eyes started tearing, Kaoru starting to sob. "Your father and I have gotten a divorce," their mother said. It had taken her three times to say it, but there it was. "The bad news," she said, bluntly and walked out to the car. She put her stuff in the trunk. "Hikaru is coming with me. Kaoru, you stay with your father."

"No!" The twins said in unison. "I can't leave Kaoru!" "I can't leave Hikaru!" They hugged each other. They were both crying. America was far away from Japan. What if they barely spoke to each other? What if they didn't speak to each other at all? What if they never saw each other again? That was something they couldn't have. Their mother shook her head. "I'm sorry, you guys," she said, coming back in the house. She placed one hand on Kaoru's shoulder, the other on Hikaru's shoulder. "That's just the way it is," she said, merely smiling. She let go of Kaoru's shoulder, but kept her hand on Hikaru's. Kaoru's eyes widened, more tears flowing out. "Hikaru... wake me up from this bad dream," Kaoru muttered and dropped to his knees. It was too much. At Kaoru's words, Hikaru quickly turned to Kaoru. "K-Kaoru. I'm sorry," he said. "I can't. I can't do anything. This is my bad dream too."

* * *

A cell phone rang. 

It rang again.

And again.

"Hikaru, get the phone," Kaoru muttered.

It rang again.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined.

And again it rang.

Kaoru sat upright. "Hikaru, please get the ph--" He looked around at his empty bed. It was just him. Then he remembered what happened yesterday after school. He remembered coming home happy, going to bed depressed. He went back down into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He didn't feel like doing anything.

The phone rang again the stopped.

About an hour later, Kaoru, still awake, just crying, heard the doorbell ring. He heard his father answer it. After a while of muffled talking, he heard the people leave and the door close. The cell phone rang again. He sighed and finally answered it. "Hello?" he asked, tiredly. "Kaoru... I'm so sorry." It was Kyoya. He assumed that was him at the door. Kaoru didn't respond. "That must be hard for you," Kyoya said. Kaoru didn't say anything. "Are you still there?" Kaoru still didn't respond. "Well..." Kyoya waited for a minute before continuing. "If you still want to come with us to the beach, we'll be there in an hour. You know where it is." He hung up. Kaoru closed the phone and got out of bed.

"Hikaru..." No one answered. He knew from then on that his life wouldn't be the same.

* * *

So... again I say, that's just the beginning. And the other chapters will be MUCH longer... this is just letting you know the plot... I guess. 


	2. The Meeting

The rain had picked up and large gusts of wind slammed against the windows. An orange haired boy stood behind one of the windows, staring out. Had one been in the room watching him, it would seem as if he was waiting for something. Perhaps not some_thing _but rather some_one_. But it was far too dark, far too late at night. Yet he kept staring. Not that there was anything to see.

* * *

"Attention. We will be landing shortly. Please return to your seats, fasten your seat belts, and remain seated until landing has completed and we arrive at the terminal. Attention. We will be landing shortly. Please…"

A firm hand grasped his shoulder, waking him up from his semi-slumber. Looking to his left, an older woman smiled at him. Removing his headphones from his ears, he tilted his head at her, questioning why she had awoken him from his dream. She let him know the earlier instructions before quietly returning to look out of the airplane's small, oval window. Not that there was anything to see.

* * *

They had dropped gradually over the past year. A few had showed up here and there, but more out of pity than anything else. He had tried many things, yet it had never been the same.

So he quit.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Instead of going upstairs and down the hall to the unused music room, Kaoru headed towards the front gate. He looked up at the dark sky as he opened his umbrella. It was only April and school had barely started, yet, the rain poured down; the rainy season was in full effect already.

His driver, a man dressed in a black suit, opened the car door for him. Shaking his head, Kaoru announced he would walk home. As the driver insisted on his services, Kaoru turned and walked down the street, ignoring the man completely.

The rain hit his umbrella as he walked. Where exactly was he going? Home? No, he wasn't going there. Home. What a strange word it was to him. His house, for over the past year, had become very lonely. The many large halls that ran through his home that had once filled with laughter and warmth had become empty.

Not that walking down this street was any better. The overcast sky didn't help either. He walked past the many shops and past a park, still not going anywhere in particular. So, without direction, he stopped. Leaning against the side of an old brick building, he looked up at the sky again and let out a long sigh. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He closed the umbrella and let the arm holding it drop to his side, feeling the cool raindrops hit his face.

It had been slightly over one year since his mother had taken his twin brother and gone to America. He felt as though half of him had been ripped off and thrown into an unknown abyss never to be found again. He felt weak and hopeless. Dark thoughts filled his mind; thoughts of sadness, anger, and loneliness. Thoughts of suicide. He shook his head, trying to get _that _thought, among others, out of his mind. If he killed himself, his chances of seeing his beloved brother again were zero.

"Kaoru?" he heard a voice ask. He responded with a small noise, assuming it was the little voice in his head talking to him.

"What are you doing?" the soft voice asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, eyes still closed. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know anymore," he answered himself.

It was then that he felt a warmth come over him. The warmth of someone hugging him. His eyes snapped open. Pushing away the person, unsure of who it was, his now open eyes widened. A mirror image looked back at him. Yet, unlike himself, the image was smiling. He stared in disbelief and, closing his eyes again, took another breath. It hadn't been the first time he'd been seeing things, seeing what his heart desired. This was the first time he had _felt _the illusion touch him, though. But upon opening his eyes again, the red-haired reflection didn't disappear, as it normally would have.

"Kaoru?"

He was starting to believe it. Starting to believe it wasn't a mirage manifested by his emotions.

"H-Hikaru?" he asked with uncertainty.

The mirror smiled and covered Kaoru with his umbrella, protecting him from the rain.

"Long time no see."

* * *

I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry. I'm just getting back into this whole writing thing again, so I apologize also if this sucks. And I'm also sorry it took me a while to post this. I said two weeks, but it's been past that. I've been busy with work. Working on chapter three now, which will be not only longer but will also definitely have a lot more going on.

Thanks for reading. Please feel free to comment. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, I'd like to know exactly why. It'll help me improve.


End file.
